


Si no te vuelvo a ver

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Un día, Kakashi sabe que alguno de los dos no regresará. No quiere que eso suceda sin que Gai conozca la verdad.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Kudos: 22





	Si no te vuelvo a ver

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto, sus secuelas, y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Pierrot.

**Si no te vuelvo a ver. (Por si acaso)**

Se mueven a través del bosque, un poco, lentos, las pequeñas ramas crujiendo debajo de sus pisadas endebles suenan antes de que puedan alcanzar el camino.

No hay demasiado adelante, una línea como una brecha abandonada que se abre paso entre la maleza, mitad abandonada, mitad llena de escombros y piedras, el camino todavía parece una ilusión efímera y perdidiza a la que no tienen un verdadero acceso y de la que no tienen consuelo. La aldea se figura muchos kilómetros más allá.

Sin embargo, hay algo sobre la forma en la que camina Kakashi que los hace detenerse a mitad del siguiente paso. Kakashi gruñe, vacila, sus manos alcanzan el borde de un árbol antes de que pueda girarse lo suficiente y recargar su brazo contra el tronco oscuro que parece de pronto interpuesto entre los dos.

Puede ver a Gai frenarse con él, casi al mismo tiempo, solo una fracción de segundo los separa tanto como las pocas pulgadas que hay entre los dos.

La figura de Gai se recorta entre la noche, está rodeado por completa oscuridad, su sombra extendida hacia Kakashi como si pudiera cubrirlo, o atraparlo, en todo caso.

Él baja el rostro a su pierna, a la pequeña herida manchada de sangre y a las marcas de una batalla que lo han dejado vulnerable y puede sentir también la mirada de Gai puesta sobre ese lugar. Sus ojos unidos de pronto como una liga a sus propios ojos.

Suspira pesadamente como un viejo y recarga la espalda contra el árbol para apoyarse por completo, exhausto, como si hubiera tenido que dar muchas vueltas a la aldea en alguno de los desafíos de Gai y no solo haber atravesado un pequeño pedazo de bosque.

Gai se mantiene quieto en su lugar, inamovible, como un extraño que de pronto se confunde en su fortaleza con algún otro árbol inerte e indiferente para Kakashi. Sin sonrisas brillantes, sin palabras alentadoras y sin alguna especie de discurso heroico que para el caso Kakashi realmente no quiere escuchar.

Pero puede ver, incluso sin realmente notarlo, su seriedad como una punzada dolorosa en el fondo de su cabeza y se retuerce contra las ramas ante su semblante, volviéndose un bulto pesado que hace creer a Kakashi lo que realmente quiere decir, lo que no vendrá con esas palabras desesperantes e infantiles como un niño de siete años, sino más bien una charla totalmente seria sobre el mismo tema una vez más.

Él no quiere tener esa discusión ahora, o nunca, en realidad.

— Deberíamos descansar — dice Gai de pronto, suspirando, la luz del lejano fuego todavía ilumina la noche sobre las copas de los árboles del pequeño bosque.

Kakashi niega, luego asiente y cede, debajo de su máscara hay una mueca de dolor pero ésta muere con la ignorancia de la tela estrecha apretada en contra de su piel.

Eso no había sido fácil. No había sido sigiloso y no había sido como Gai hubiera querido que fuera. Kakashi lo sabe.

Pero entonces Kakashi también se recuerda a sí mismo la misión e intenta recordarle a Gai su lugar como subordinado y como apoyo. Él no era el estratega, no era el genio, él era el hombre de acción que callaba a las órdenes de Kakashi y las seguía ciegamente porque _tenía_ que obedecer.

Por eso se quedó detrás cuando Kakashi tomó la delantera, cuando apuntó a un lado, cuando escondió una sonrisa breve y se movió a través de las enormes llamas mientras le indicaba que se quedará en su lugar.

Rodeado de enemigos Gai no tuvo realmente una opción. Se queda atrás, luchando apenas contra los torpes guardias que no significan nada más que hojas secas. Breves patadas y golpes, el ruido familiar de los encuentros del metal y el zumbido de los brazos, el corte de la piel.

Kakashi lo deja detrás porque solo puede pensar en salvarlo, en los enemigos que quedan, en la idea de dejarlo lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada en caso de que tuviera que escapar.

Sin embargo, no está realmente sorprendido cuando lo ve cruzar el fuego e ir tras él. Agitado, preocupado, interponiéndose entre el filo de las espadas que se agitan demasiado cerca de su rostro antes de que Kakashi pueda moverse y protegerse también.

Kakashi se queda unos momentos a mitad del caos, desorientado, las manos temblorosas sangrando contra la empuñadura de una espada, el ojo irritado mirando con un desenfoque rojizo a los enemigos que Gai derribaba en movimientos arriesgados y rápidos, furiosos, enloquecidos, encubiertos detrás de algo cercano a un rencor repentino.

Piensa entonces que debería haber discutido con Gai, que debió haber insistido que se quedara en su lugar, que no entrara, que no avanzara, que no arriesgara su vida como lo hizo de una forma tan irresponsable solo por intentarlo salvar.

Todavía puede ver el cuerpo de Obito debajo de la piedra, muerto. Él había intentado protegerlo. Simplemente Kakashi no podría resistirlo nuevamente. Él era el capitán.

Por supuesto, Kakashi sabe que no es fácil discutir con Gai, no lo es en medio de la batalla ni tampoco después de esta. No puede vencerlo nunca. Kakashi no tiene oportunidad.

Gira los ojos entonces, mira la sangre, lustrosa, viscosa, goteando todavía en su pantalón con un tono arterial brillante hasta oscurecer la tela de su ropa, el tronco y el suelo ahora manchados con gotas demasiado similares a una salpicadura de tinta roja.

— No debiste ir — suspira Kakashi pegado al árbol, el aliento cálido de su boca crea una suave nube que contrasta contra el borde de su máscara — Podrían haberte atacado también y…

— Somos un equipo — Gai suelta en un tono frío, antinatural, su sombra todavía le resulta lejana y Kakashi se encoge ligeramente de hombros contra la superficie del árbol— Si no hubiera ido, Kakashi, tú…

Kakashi niega antes de que Gai pueda terminar y se retuerce contra el tronco brevemente, el sonido de la corteza del árbol hace un ruido como el eco diluido de una difusa imitación.

— Soy tu capitán, mi deber es mantenerte con vida, Gai — él gruñe entre el regaño, el dolor intensificándose debajo del borde de su pantalón — Podrían haberte herido, fuiste descuidado.

Kakashi mantiene los ojos en su herida, él no levanta la mirada cuando escucha a Gai suspirar ni cuando percibe la sombra de su cuerpo acercarse lentamente entre la espesura fantasmal de su alrededor.

Puede imaginar el rostro de Gai incluso si no puede verlo, los ojos acusadores, las cejas retorcidas en aquel gesto que hablaba en un embrollo de preocupación sinsentido y enfado, en una expresión demasiado dramática que colocaba solo para enfatizar un punto que _realmente_ no tenía lugar.

Pero Kakashi no se toma el tiempo de caer en su juego, no quiere enredarse en la escena que él considera significativa y lentamente se resbala en contra del árbol, ignorando la respiración pesada y agitada de Gai.

— Kakashi, me estás subestimando — chilla Gai en una voz gruesa, todavía parece envuelto en el escenario suspendido donde intenta arrastrar a Kakashi, pero él realmente no quiere eso. No quiere tener que pensar. — ¡La noble bestia verde de Konoha no es tan débil cómo crees!— Gai suelta exasperado y coloca sus manos en sus caderas listo para soltar una cátedra más.

Kakashi se gira un poco contra el árbol para no tener que mirarlo, al mismo tiempo, baja la mano para sostener la herida y apretarla con la intención de detener el sangrado y mitigar el dolor, quizá.

Él sabe que la batalla es más que palabras, para ganar hacía falta más que entusiasmo, más que un extraño golpe de inasistencia, de fuerza bruta, de palabras dulces y promesas que se lanzan en el momento como si fueran invulnerables a la muerte. A veces es cuestión de suerte, nada más.

— ¡No tienes que apartarme, Kakashi! ¡Puedo protegerme! ¡Puedo protegerte a ti! — Kakashi pone los ojos en blanco ante su discurso.

Todavía hay un poco de espacio entre ambos que Kakashi agradece en silencio. El bosque es pequeño y amontonado y que Gai todavía no le esté gritando sobre los oídos es algo que lo hace mantener todavía un dejo lejano y casi incómodo de tranquilidad.

— Está bien — concede Kakashi levantando unos momentos la cabeza para mostrarle a Gai una sonrisa mayormente escondida por su máscara y oscurecida por el lugar.

Lamentablemente para Kakashi, Gai lo conoce casi tan bien como él lo conoce de regreso, por lo que su sonrisa forzada se quiebra como una pequeña ramita debajo del rostro furioso y desencajado de Gai.

— ¡No lo digas como si no significara nada, Kakashi! — Gai levanta el dedo sobre su cara — ¡No puedes lanzarte solo a la batalla y dejarme a un lado como si fuera un inútil!

Kakashi levanta una vez más la cabeza, totalmente exasperado ahora. A través de la capa de oscuridad los ojos pequeños de Gai brillan en una chispeante y renovadora luz, como un desafío, y Kakashi comprende que lo está retando, que está furioso y se siente impotente y responsable de su seguridad.

— Y tú no puedes solo hacer lo que te plazca — Kakashi aparta la mirada de Gai y deja que su vista se pasee por la hierba, por sus pies, por los propios pies de Gai que se mantienen aún a una significativa distancia —. Te di una orden, Gai, y tú solamente la desobedeciste y…

— ¡Y te salvé! — acusa Gai con un tono exigente y lleno de un fondo dramático — Y a veces esas decisiones juveniles definen el camino de nuestra vida, Kakashi.

— Y casi no tienes una vida después de esto, Gai — responde sin esforzarse ni perder la calma, y aquel tono casi desinteresado hace que Gai infle las mejillas en un puchero lleno de irritación.

Por supuesto, Kakashi realmente tiene una reacción. En su cabeza todavía está el hecho de todas las cosas, de su propia decisión. Y él sabe que esas decisiones solo llevaban inevitablemente a la muerte.

Esas decisiones habían llevado a Obito a salvarlo, a Minato y Kushina a salvar a Naruto, a Rin a sacrificarse por la aldea sobre la técnica brillante de su mano.

Entonces la decisión en la batalla era más que una simple decisión. Era la elección de la vida sobre la muerte, de la vida de alguno de los dos.

— Y si fuera la tuya, sería mi culpa, Kakashi — Gai se mueve entonces, más cerca, su cuerpo tensándose como si estuviera listo para una discusión, para un enfrentamiento, para un reto de los tantos que se lanzaban a mitad del día en cualquier lugar.

Sin embargo, esta no es una discusión cualquiera, no es una batalla cualquiera tampoco. Y sobre el eco de las palabras de Gai, Kakashi sabe que tiene razón, pero quisiera que no.

En la lejanía el sonido del incendio sigue llenando todo con su siseo engañosamente consolador. Lentamente Kakashi levanta la vista, mientras lo hace, percibe las manos de Gai, sus heridas, la sangre, la forma en la que recibió todos esos golpes en su lugar y se permitió sentir un poco de dolor y un poco de impresión.

Mirando a los ojos a Gai, Kakashi lo comprende. Él es una de esas cosas que solo se van.

— Creo que debes confiar en la expresión apasionada de tus verdaderos sentimientos — sigue Gai con un tono mucho más suave, aunque su posición llena de aplomo lo hace parecer que está a punto de volver a pelear — Y yo no soportaría perderte, Kakashi.

Finalmente Gai desinfla el pecho y baja los hombros, en sus ojos ahora solo hay lugar para el dolor y la preocupación, la desesperación, el miedo constante a perderlo, a separarse, a decir adiós.

Y las palabras de Gai son un golpe extraño en su interior que remueve algo en el corazón de Kakashi. Un reflejo de su propio miedo, de su propio y escalofriante terror.

— Esta vez hemos salido vivos, pero, la próxima vez... — los labios de Gai se cierran y corta las palabras a la mitad porque _realmente_ no es necesario continuar.

Kakashi se hace pequeño en contra del árbol y frunce suavemente el ceño cuando Gai se arrastra un poco más hasta invadir su espacio personal. Él lo entiende tanto como Gai lo entiende. En realidad, podría nunca llegar aquella promesa, podría no haber una "próxima vez".

Ha temido a esta conversación por mucho tiempo, aunque no está seguro de los porqués. La gente muere, viene, se va, desaparece. Kakashi ha vuelto con el escuadrón a medias en más de una ocasión y sabe que no debería pensar demasiado en eso, sabe que no es diferente a las veces que se quedó de pie en el borde de la aldea en la tercera guerra. Hubo muchas espaldas que se fueron, que nunca volvieron...

Aun así, cuando piensa en Gai, cuando piensa en que simplemente un día sería la última vez que lo vería…

En ese momento el fuego hace un ruido lejano como una breve explosión y corta sus pensamientos. La chispa suena como un detonante que resuena en un repiqueteo insistente vibrando en el suelo, haciendo vibrar también su corazón de una forma repentina y extraña que de pronto cruje, se agita, se arrastra.

Kakashi angosta la mirada y mira con todo aquel sentimiento a Gai. La voz en su cabeza todavía insiste en la misma idea. " _Debo salvarlo_ " sopla, pica, brilla, salpica, se va.

De pie sobre el borde de ese pensamiento Kakashi lo considera, esta podría ser la última vez que lo vea.

Su mano se mueve entonces en contra de su cara, le duele el brazo, todavía puede sentir sus músculos retorciéndose cuando tensa los dedos y su hombro se eleva ligeramente para darle libertad.

Él no sabe cuándo puede pasar. Él no sabe cuándo dejarán de tener suerte, cuando dejarán de ser ellos dos, cuando simplemente la muerte se atravesará y los arrebatará. Y entonces realmente no tendría oportunidad.

Un día, piensa, Gai saldrá de la aldea y nunca regresará.

 _La expresión apasionada de los sentimientos_. Un pensamiento idealista. Falso. Doloroso en contra de las cosas que son verdad. Un día sería la última vez que lo vería y no lo sabría. No podía entonces ahora desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Gai lo mira apenas cuando Kakashi se endereza decidido, el árbol a sus espaldas deja una frialdad en su piel que se sacude cuando su mano se engancha sobre el borde liso de su máscara y la baja con un movimiento que roza lo violento.

Apenas tiene un momento para mirar los ojos de Gai, su brillo, la extrañeza pintada en sus pupilas, el brillante color naranja del fuego que se dispersa cuando se aproxima y lo alcanza, cuando coloca una mano en su nuca y lo atrae en un movimiento suave hacia su propia cara.

El cielo arriba se sigue moviendo cuando Kakashi pega su boca a la boca de Gai.

Gai sabe a sangre, a adrenalina, sabe a cenizas y fuego, sabe a pequeñas promesas, a verdades, a mentiras y momentos fugaces. A felices y falsos finales.

Cuando su espalda topa contra el árbol nuevamente, empujado por el cuerpo de Gai, Kakashi deja de pensar.

El alivio se vuelve un cobijo, se siente más tranquilo, menos arrepentido. No menos preocupado en realidad.

Recostado sobre el pasto el brillo del fuego se extingue en un momento, el silencio llega, la oscuridad se cierne entre los dos y Kakashi suspira entre los besos, entre las caricias, entre las miradas poderosas y las manos que iban y venían por debajo de su ropa.

Si no lo volvía a ver, quería que lo supiera.

Quería tenerlo al menos una vez, antes de que desapareciera.


End file.
